1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an automated method and apparatus for solving problems and, more particularly, to an automated method and apparatus for managing preexisting and original solutions to a current issue.
2. Description of Related Art
The demand for and complexity of computer hardware and software has continued to skyrocket. One factor fueling the demand for computers is the expansion of the personal computer market into the individual consumer market. Many of these individuals are unfamiliar with computers and have many questions on how to set-up and maintain their equipment.
Personal computer manufacturers and vendors frequently provide technical assistance to their customers to answer such questions. Thus, along with the demand for computers, an even larger demand has developed for technical service representatives working for the manufacturers and vendors of the computers and software. Furthermore, technical service representatives are finding it harder every day to service their callers looking for helpful advice.
Technical service representatives currently follow several procedures when a difficult problem arises. Some of these include: searching the Internet and Microsoft Teknek, using existing technical tips via e-mail, and questioning neighboring technical service representatives and supervisors. However, to prevent each technical service representative from "reinventing the wheel" when a similar question is encountered, the general approach is for a database or written record to be created which stores the problem and the solution. Currently, there are at least two ways to implement the written record/database approach.
The first approach involves each technical service representative dutifully tracking each problem with an on-line, centralized database. Such databases, however, are not designed for reference purposes although some technical service representatives reference their contents. Instead, the databases are designed to log the problems for statistical purposes in analyzing problem areas with the computer hardware and/or software. This method requires network system resources to run on-line database programs which can slow down the technical service representative's station. This process also requires each technical service representative to develop the database, thereby taking time from the technical service representative, particularly if the technical service representative is unfamiliar with how to use the database software. The centralized database also is not necessarily useful to the technical service representative. For instance, the centralized database is rarely ever customized for any particular technical service representative.
The second method is to write out a problem explanation on a notebook. This poses some obvious problems such as keeping track of where a particular problem is written down, how to organize them, and the prevention of the information being lost. In addition, this process takes more time than simply typing in an issue. Thus, while this method typically generates a reservoir of information customized to a particular customer service representatives needs, it is typically cumbersome, inefficient, and incomplete.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.